Nani? I'm really joining the Akatsuki?
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: This is an OC story and she has 9 souls and each of them like an akatsuki member.
1. Chapter 1: Let's get it started

Nani!?! Really! I'm joining the Akatsuki!

Well, this sucks, just another day of being alone after-school, bored, on my laptop, usually I would be outside, but, it's winter and I live in Vermont, so, I'll have to deal with the boring fact of being home alone. I'm on my stomach, headphones on with music blasting through them, and am taking quizzes on Quizilla. Wow, am I bored. I'm listening to Roses are Red, by Aqua, for some reason I've been addicted to music, rainbows, and gore lately. Hmm, don't really mind the gore part. I also like drawing, it's became so much of a habit, I do it during class. I know everything about the Akatsuki, sure, they haven't finished the series yet but, what more is there to know, considering that most of them are dead, anyway? Oh yeah, and I have just the right question for Deidara if I ever meet him to determine if his partner if Sasori or Tobi. Although, why would that ever happen? Stop! No! You can't doubt your dreams! What would Aurora-senpai think if she saw you sad like this! {Gods, the sailor song is so funny! XD} Ok, calm down everyone. We all need a little relaxation time, right? Right, Keiko, Etsuko, Ren, Miyuki-sama, Kimiko, Emiko, Kyou, and Zahara? Yeah, sure, Suzuki. They all responded back to me in synch. Sigh. Well, this sucks, no one really will truly agree with me, isn't that right, Miyuki-sama? Yes, well done, Suzuki. Ok, now that that's settled, I-

My thought was cut off by someone slapping my ass. "Why you-?!? You better tell why you did that or your never gonna have kids you-"Your sentence was cut off by noticing WHO slapped your ass. My eyes widened in surprise and pure joy.

"You'll what? Hmm?" Deidara said, smirking at me. 'Crap, crap, crappity, crap, I-it's Deidara, damn you god! Why did he have to slap my ass and make me so angry?'

"N-nothing, Deidara-san." I said, looking down in shame.

"How do you know my name, un?" Deidara asked. I tilted up my head.

"Um, well, research?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, guess you must know a lot then, un." Deidara responded to my answer.

"Um, Deidara? Well, I was just wondering, what's your highest chakra right now?" I asked, curious to who his partner currently is.

"C3, un." Deidara responded with a confused face. "Why?"

"Hmmm, so that must mean your partner is Sasori." I said, not paying attention to his question.

"How did you get that from my highest chakra, un?" Deidara asked, still confused.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say this but, well, you get a new partner, and, after that, your highest chakra is C4." I said, rubbing the back of my head lightly. "So, is Sasori-san with you?"

"Yeah, un. Why?" Deidara asked.

"Crap! He must be annoyed; you should remember how much he hates waiting!" I exclaimed, surprised that Deidara forgot this simple fact about Sasori.

"Oh, yeah! Forgot all about that, un!" Deidara exclaimed while I packed in a rush.

"All ready!" I exclaimed, running outside and telling Sasori sorry for the wait.

"Hn. Deidara, how does this girl know our names?" Sasori asked, in his usual monotone voice.

"Research!" I responded, quicker than Deidara.

"Hn." Sasori responded simply. "so, what do you know about me and Deidara?"

"Well, first let's get going, then I'll tell you everything!" I exclaimed cheerfully. While Deidara made one of his clay birds and we all got on. "Ok, first, since he asked, I'll tell about Sasori! Your parents went on a mission when you were young and were killed by Konoha's white fang. You made puppets of your parents, at that time you were being raised by grandma Chiyo. You left Sunagakure at age 15, and turned yourself into a puppet and joined the Akatsuki, at that time your partner was Orochimaru. Later on you captured the third Kazekage, killed him, and turned him into one of your own puppets. You are now currently 35, your blood type is AB, and your Akatsuki ring has the kanji for sphere and is on your left thumb. Lastly, you use a puppet called Hiruko as puppet armor."

"Wow, un. My turn, hmm!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Ok." I started. "You were a misfit in your birth village, Iwagakure. You went off and Itachi Uchiha, Sasori, and Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi trapped you in his genjutsu, causing you to almost kill yourself. After that, you hated the eye technique, Sharingan. Your age is 19, blood type, AB, and your Akatsuki ring has the kanji for blue, and is on your right index finger. Your nature type is earth; your occupation is being a terrorist bomber."

"Ok, now tell us about yourself." Sasori said, in the same tone as usual.

"Ok, well, I have nine souls." I began quietly.

"Nine? How?" Deidara asked.

"Long story, but, I'll make it short, I started out with three souls, Etsuko, Ren, and Kimiko, then Kimiko was thinking since we were so cat-like that we should have nine souls, like how people say cats have nine lives, so she rounded up Keiko, Zahara, Miyuki-sama, Kyou, Yumi, and me, Suzuki!" I said, smiling when I said my true name.

"Any info on them individually?" Sasori asked.

"Yes. But I think I should tell Pein-sama first." I told them, they nodded in understanding.

~After passing the Barrier between the Naruto world and the Human world. ~

I suddenly changed into a girl about sixteen with shoulder-length hair that was red at the top, orange about halfway down, and green tips. I had aqua-blue eyes, and was wearing my light-green nurse's outfit. I blushed deeply when I saw Deidara smirking at how I now looked.

"Well, um, this is MY true form, or you could say Suzuki's true form, because each of the souls has their true appearances." I explained quietly, they nodded, Deidara still smirking.

"Well, Suzuki, could you just tell me one thing?" Deidara asked me.

"Depends, what is it?" I asked carefully.

"I was wondering, do you have a crush on any of the Akatsuki? I mean, you know all about each of us, you're bound to have a crush on one of us." Deidara reasoned, still smirking.

"Well, each of us likes an individual member of the Akatsuki, I-I, personally, like S-Sasori." I stammered the last part, then tried to hide my blushing face with my hair.

"Well, how interesting." Sasori said in his usual tone, flashing a smirk at me, making me blush even darker, if possible.

"We're here, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Having the giant clay bird land in front of the giant boulder in front of the cave which is their HQ. We all jumped off, they made some handsigns, and the boulder moved with ease. We all went inside the dark cave, down winding halls, and through a simple door, behind it, is Pein's office.

"Well, nice to see you, Pein-sama." I said, bowing in respect.

"I see you know me, but how much exactly do you know?" Pein asked, staring at me intently.

"Yes, but I would suggest that Deidara and Sasori leave the room, some of what I say may be considered classified to you." I explained to Pein, he nodded his head towards Sasori and Deidara, they nodded in understanding, and left.

"Continue." Pein said to me, nodding his head in my direction.

"Ok, so, who do want me to tell you about first?" I asked, grinning with excitement, 'my time to shine…'

"Me." He responded simply and quickly.

"Ok, well you were raised in Amegakure, your real name is Nagato, you were a part of the Ame orphans, which consists of you, Konan, another Akatsuki member, and Yahiko, who is currently dead, that, is his body." I said pointing to him when I said the last part. "later on, Jiriya trained you and the Ame orphans, after that, Yahiko died and, once again, after that you transferred your chakra into receivers, and put them in dead bodies, allowing you to control them, there are six, the six paths of pain, hence the name Pein, they are Animal, Human, Preta, Asura, Naraka, and, lastly, the one standing in front of me, Deva. These all can be replaced easily, of course." I finished with a grin.

"Very good, anything you would like to ask?" Pein asked me, while lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, who is Madara Uchiha? To you, I mean." I asked, wanting to know.

"Wouldn't you know my answer?" Pein asked.

"Yes, but, does he have any plans to join the Akatsuki with a fake name, Tobi? Maybe?" I asked him.

"Yes. You do not seize to amaze me, though." Pein said. "So, anything you would like to tell about yourself?" Pein asked, eyeing your odd and unique features.

"Yes, I, am Suzuki, this is my true form, there are eight other souls, Kimiko, Etsuko, Ren, Miyuki-sama, Kyou, Zahara, Keiko, and Yumi. Also, I'm wondering what would happen if I switched main souls? May I try?" I asked, my eyes widening with excitement.

"Interesting, yes, you may try." Pein responded plainly.

"Ok… I'll do, Miyuki-sama" I said, then got Miyuki to be in-charge of the body. I changed into a girl just a little older than Suzuki, long, lemon-yellow hair and navy-blue tips, with piercing icy-blue eyes. I was wearing a navy-blue military jacket with black baggy jeans. Pein's eyes widened at the sudden transformation.

"Ok, so, Suzuki wanted me in charge what do you want." I growled out in annoyance.

"Well, are you the leader of this group of souls?" Pein asked me, meeting my piercing blue eyes with his Rinnegan.

"Yes, very much so, and I plan to keep it that way, they may be taking orders from you, but they'll still listen to me, no matter what." I growled.

"Very well, send, Zahara, was it?" Pein said.

"Sure thing, Pein-sama." I half growled, half lulled over the last part. I changed once again, this time into a young girl with purple hair with green ring patterns covering its silk texture, and mystic, coral-blue eyes. I was wearing tribal clothes, ones that a witch doctor would wear.

"Hai! What do you need me for?" I asked in excitement, trying to hold in a question only important to me.

"I just wanted to see another one of your souls, you may now leave." Pein said, staring.

"Hai, call us in anytime!" I said with a wicked grin. I left, then walked about the hideout until I found something that looked like a living room, from the corner of my eye, I saw Deidara. "Hey, Deidara-san!" I said, running over to him, and being surprised when he pulled a kunai to my throat.

"Who are you? And why do you know my name, un?" Deidara growled at me , I was getting kind of freaked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Zahara, I forgot you only knew Suzuki."I said, calming Deidara down.

"Oh, sorry about that, so you can change appearance depending on which soul you choose?" Deidara asked, getting interested.

"Yep!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"So, who do you like?" Deidara asked, which made me 'eep'.

"Well, um, Z-Zetsu-san." I said, hopping that he wasn't here.

"Really? **Heard that."** Zetsu said, coming out of the wall, which made me blush.

"Y-Yes, really." I said, blushing even harder.

"**Cool. I liked you anyways. **Don't be sudden! She probably won't like sudden." They started to argue about you. Making you blush darker.

"So, can you show me the girl that likes me, un?" Deidara asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"S-sure." I said, still taking in what Zetsu just said. I changed into a girl with sunny-yellow hair, teal highlights, and brown tips, and had bright, sky-blue eyes. I was wearing a light blue corset, and a light blue miniskirt.

"Now that's MY type of girl, un." Deidara said smirking at the new soul. "What's your name, babe?" Deidara asked, smirking.

"Keiko, and Deidara, how's about sometime we have some 'fun'. Hmm?" I asked, smirking back at him.

"Hell, we can go anytime, babe." Deidara said happily.

"Ok, enough of that, so, who likes me?" Kisame asked, coming into the room.

"Well…" I said, transforming in front of their eyes I changed into a girl with purple at the roots, gold as the main color, and blue on the tips, her eyes were ocean –blue. I was wearing a bright blue dress with a golden cross right above my chest.

"H-hi, nice to finally see you." I said. "My name's Kyou." I started to blush deeply, holding out my hand hesitantly for him to shake, he took it, held it up to his face, and licked it, sending shivers throughout my body, and made me collapse into his arms, his smirked.

"Wow, un. She's easy to please." Deidara commented, helping me stand up straight again.

"What about me?" Hidan said, coming out from the hallway covered in blood, must've been doing one of his rituals.

"Yeah, but, what about your religion?" I asked him, referring to his god, Jashin.

"Yes, but I could have her become a Jashinist, which would allow us to be together." He explained.

"Ok…" I said, changing into a girl with hair to her shoulders that was red with black highlights and green tips, and had burning navy-blue eyes. I was wearing baggy white jeans with blood splattered all over them, and a shirt that said, 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but ropes and chains excite me, so throw me down and tie me up and show how much you like me.'

"Hey, Hidan." I said, circling him and rubbing my hand against his crotch while doing so. "Name's Ren."

"Hey, Ren." He said. "So, what's with the shirt?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and he had a smirk forming on his face.

"Hmm? Oh, this thing? Nothing, really, just thought I'd see who'd actually do it." I said, smirking back.

"Really? How's about I do it right now?" Hidan said, grabbing my hand and biting hard, making me moan in pleasure. "Hmm, so you like pain, well, I have a feeling Jashin will approve of you."

"Ok, my turn." Kakuzu said. "I've need to see who would ever even think of being with a freak like me."

"Next…" I say, rolling my eyes, I changed into a girl with long neon-green hair that had light-brown highlights, and silver tips, she had demonic-blue eyes, snakebites, and had her hair in a high ponytail, but most of it down. She was wearing a long grey shirt, down to her knees, that had stick-figures pushing each other of a cliff, and said 'Death…' on the front, and on the back said, 'before you die, you see, the muffin…let's just hope it's chocolate.' It had a silhouette of a muffin on the back.

"Nice." Kakuzu simply responded.

"Really? Well...how's about you see how 'nice' I really am?" I say smirking widely. "By the way, my name's Etsuko." I introduce myself quickly.

"Hey, Etsuko? Suzuki said there were nine souls, and that all of them liked an Akatsuki member, and the only other Akatsuki member is Leader-sama, so, who would the last one like, un?" Deidara asked quietly and curiously.

"I'd rather you see them first and they tell you themselves." I responded, suddenly becoming very serious. They all nodded in response, except Kakuzu, he squeezed your ass before letting you go to let you change into the last two souls. First I changed into Miyuki-sama. I smirked at all their shock-stricken faces.

"So, what do you boys want to know?" I said, still smirking. Some of them gulped, took a step back and pushed Deidara forward.

"W-well, we were wondering who you liked, un." Deidara asked nervously and quietly.

"Hmmm, who do I like…?" I asked myself quietly. "I guess…maybe…Leader-sama? Maybe?" I said skeptically.

"What do you mean? Maybe?" Deidara asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, I guess I'm not sure who I like, but, if I were to have to pick, it'd probably be Pein-sama." I said, hoping he's not listening.

"Really? That's news to me." Pein-sama said, coming into the room. "You seemed to act like you hated me earlier." He said, smirking to himself.

"Whatever!" I shouted at him, blushing hard. The other Akatsuki were surprised that I was actually blushing. "I'll change now." I stated quietly, changing into a girl Miyuki-sama's age with long bright-blue hair that had muddy-yellow tips and tinted-violet highlights that was put up into thick, long, ponytails. I was wearing a long olive-green dress with coal-black crosses skittering across it.

"Hello, My name is Kimiko!" I chirped cheerfully. Lightly bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Ok, now is your turn, who do you like, un?" Deidara asked, curious.

"Well, that's classified, for now." I chirped out in a cheerful manner.

Suddenly, a certain hyper little good boy came bursting into the room, clinging to Zetsu's arm. Pein-sama immediately smirked because he knew this to be Madara. My eyes widened in shock and joy. Inside I was screaming at myself to run to him and glomp him. Pein-sama motioned for everybody to go to their rooms; I made a mental note to thank him later. As soon as Zetsu started to leave, Tobi let go of him and walked slowly over to me, joy spreading through me and making my insides feel like there are going to burst.

"H-hello, my name's Kimiko." I say, nervously staring down at my feet.

"Hello Kimiko! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted excitedly.

"Y-yes, I know everything about the Akatsuki Tobi-kun." I say, slowly fixating my eyes on his orange swirly mask covering the who-knows-how-handsome face underneath.

"Hmmm, then I suppose you know who I really am." Tobi responded, but in a whole different voice, at first I was shocked, then I almost melted because of how deep and sexy this new voice sounded. How his REAL voice sounded.

"Yes, Madara-sama!" I said quickly, bowing. I hand came down on my shoulder as I was bowing and pulled me up so I was standing up straight again.

"No need to be so formal, Kimiko-chan." Madara responded to my actions, his voice had gotten a bit husky or lustful as you could say.

"Y-yes, Madara-kun." I say, curious but nervous.

"Kimiko-chan is a good girl." He said in his real voice, which made a shiver run up my spine.

"M-Madara, please, don't, tease, me." I said slowly and quietly. He chuckled, and another shiver ran up my spine. I couldn't take it anymore, and let my bad side out. I ripped off his mask, threw him onto a couch and started to kiss him roughly.

"I guess Kimiko-chan is as bad as her lover, wouldn't you say so too, Kimiko-chan?" Madara commented as soon as I stopped my attack on his lips. I went lower to his neck and began exploring for his soft spot, when I found it he groaned softly. I bit down hard and he groaned louder this time. I kept biting till I made my mark on him. To my surprise, he flipped me over. "Not right now, Kimiko-chan, later." I changed back into my good side and my evil side whimpered a little bit when I did so.

"Ok! Well, see you later, Tobi-kun!" I chirped happily at him when he put his mask back on and left without uttering another word. After awhile I got bored and was about to fall asleep on the couch when I heard someone come into the room. It was Itachi.

"Hello Kimiko, I guess you forgot about me, didn't you? I guess you'll have to make that up for me by changing into the girl who would ever even think about liking me." He said in his usual tone. I simply nodded in response and changed into a girl with the same hairstyle as me, just it was tinted silver with light-purple tips, teal highlights, and light-teal eyes.

"Hi Itachi-san, my name's Yumi." I said, formally holding out my hand for him to shake. He raised an eyebrow at that and I immediately put my hand back at my side. I blush a bit but my face remained smooth. He smirked a bit at my blush.

"Hello, Yumi. Why don't you loosen up some time? You look tense." Itachi said, his smirk growing wider.

My blush immediately darkened and I swiveled around to smack him when he caught my wrist. My eyes stared at his smirking face and I raised an eyebrow. I then got angrier and deer ears and tail popped out of my flesh. His smirked then morphed into a confused expression.

"How did you do that?" He asked me, releasing his hold on my wrist and letting me swing it back to my side.

"It's…complicated." He raised an eyebrow this time, and a slight frown flickered across his face.

"I have the time." He responded his face remaining calm and slightly confused. Then his eyes flickered over to my deer ears and he lifted a hand to feel them.

"Ummm…please don't touch those." I replied, lifting a hand to stop him, but he stopped before I could stop him myself.

"Why not?" He asked, regaining his confused expression.

"Just…don't." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me in a slight glare and moved his hand quickly to my ear before I had time to stop him. "Please." I begged him; he just raised an eyebrow and began to slightly caress them with his pale fingers. I moaned in pleasure, and he smirked, realizing why I had told him not to touch them.

"So…I guess this is a bit a turn-on for you, huh, Yumi-chan?" He said, his smirk growing wider. My blush grew even darker, if possible. My vision suddenly flicked off, so did the rest of my body, I had completely shut down. Itachi caught my unconscious body with ease. A worried face darkening over his features. He brought my limp body to Pein's office for him to check on me.

"What happened?" Pein asked, a worried expression crossing his own features as his eyes laid upon my body. He strides over to get a better look, and put some pressure on my wrist with his fingers, checking my pulse. Then when he confirmed I still had a pulse, he swept his hand over so it was hovering just over my lips, checking for any sign of breathing.

"Well, we were talking and her body just completely shut down. I have no idea why." Itachi responded, with a very solemn look on his face.

"I see, well, she still has a pulse and her breathing is fine, I wonder if she herself knows what's going on." Pein said, to no one in particular, while raising an eyebrow at my peacefully unconscious body. "Please bring her to her room and stay to keep an eye on her, contact me when she wakes up or if anything else happens to her." Pein said, going back over to his desk and gazing off in deep thought.

"Hai, Pein-sama." Itachi responded quietly, and he turned to leave, with you in his arms with your limbs dangling. He swiftly walked to your room, being careful not to let your limbs hit anything on the way. He heard a door click open and somebody step out and lazily yawn.

"Oi, Itachi-san, what are you doing, un?" a certain blonde-bomber said in a slightly grumpy tone. Itachi turned around swiftly, and glared at the blonde-bomber. "Oi, who's that you got there, un?" Deidara said, waggling his finger over to my unconscious body that was still in Itachi's arms.

"This is Yumi, she-"Itachi was trying to explain what had happened when Deidara interrupted in a very teasing voice.

"Oooohh, I get it, you were jealous of us all for getting someone that likes us while you had no one, so you kidnapped-" Deidara was cut off this time, by Itachi who was now furious at him for making outrageous assumptions like that.

"Lie! She is the new girl with nine souls; this is her ninth soul that likes me. We were talking when she passed out." Itachi told Deidara what had happened and after he finished was when Deidara noticed the deer ears.

"Why does she have deer ears, un? Can all of them do that, hmm?" Deidara asked, pointing to my ears that had seeped out of my skull from anger, he couldn't see the deer tail so he didn't really have a chance to mention it.

"They appeared when she got angry, like a jinchuuriki, except with a deer instead of a bijuu. She didn't say if any of the others could do it, but I'm guessing they can, except maybe with a different animal." Itachi responded, and then added. "I should be taking her to her room now, Pein-sama's orders." With that, Deidara shuffled back into his room with a tired look, and Itachi turned to your door, which just happened to be right across from Deidara's. He walked across the room to your bed and set you down on it, leaving you to rest while he took the liberty to organize your things you brought to suit your room.

After he finished sorting out your things he heard rustling coming from the bed and he looked up to see you sitting up from the bed, yawning, and extending your arms to stretch.

"Good Morning, Yumi-chan." Itachi said, walking over to your bed and sitting next to you.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's figure this out

Ok, Sorry, I know I haven't updated in awhile, anyways, here's the next chapter.

"What happened?" You asked, yawning and rubbing your eyes.

"You blacked out, don't you remember?" Itachi asked, slightly concerned. You turned to him, with a confused expression wiping across your face.

"No, now that I think about it, I don't remember anything, except your name." You said quietly, looking at him with concern for yourself in your eyes.

"Well, I guess I should report to Pein-sama then." He said, grabbing your hand and taking you with him to Pein's office.

"Um, Itachi, who's Pein?" I asked, confused. Itachi looked back at you, still running, with a concerned look still plastered onto his face.

"The leader of the Akatsuki, you'll see." Itachi said, looking forward once more after you gave an understanding nod. Itachi came to a sudden stop in front of Pein's office; shocking you and making you run into him.

"S-sorry Itachi-san."You mumbled against the side of his cloak. He just knocked on the door to Pein's office, his concerned expression faded into an emotionless face, as usual. A faint 'come in' could be heard from the other side of the door. Itachi opened the slowly and let you in first, closing the door behind him as he entered. You squinted into the darkness of Pein's office, trying to see at least the Akatsuki leader's silhouette.

"I see she looks fine, anything you would like to report? Unusual Behavior? Memory loss? Anything?" Pein asked, staring at Itachi, waiting for a response.

"Yes, actually, she is experiencing memory loss. She can't remember anything except for her name, that she has nine souls, and me." Itachi said, trying not to look concerned in front of his superior.

"Very well, be sure not to let any of the other members find out about this, they will try and take advantage of the situation." Pein said, and then added, "Itachi, you will teach and train her, first you must teach her all the members' names again, or the other members will get suspicious."

"I understand Leader-sama." Itachi responded, nodding in understanding. Itachi then excited the room, you right on his tail, with Pein staring at you as you leave.

*~ Pein's POV ~*

You stared at Yumi as she left; worry suddenly washing over your face. You heard a deep, amused chuckle coming from behind you. You sighed, already knowing who this was. You turned in your desk chair, with a knowing and not amused look crossing your face.

"Madara-sama, I know what you're thinking, don't even try, I've had Itachi been put on teaching and guarding duty for her." You sighed out. Knowing even though you had just barely stated not to let anyone take advantage of the situation, Madara would still try and seduce her. Madara chuckled darkly once more, coming into your view.

"I just want to have a little fun, after all, once I'm done with her, she'll be fully convinced that she's mine and will be begging for more." Madara said, a mischievous smirk forming on his face.

"You can't she'll very valuable to the Akatsuki once more when she regains her memory." You said, glaring at your only superior. You heard another low chuckle come from the back of Madara's throat, except this time, more amused than dark.

"I see, so you've fallen for her too, this has gotten interesting. I can't wait to see how this ends…" Madara trailed off, going over to a thin, long window, the only source of light in the dark office, and peered out of it.

*~ Your POV ~*

"I-I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you, Itachi-san." You say, looking down at your feet as you sit on a stool in the kitchen of the base, waiting for Itachi to make something for you both to eat.

"Don't worry about it." Itachi said, turning around a stick of dango in each of his hands, him walking over to you and sitting down to you, handing you one of them. You took it and smiled, thanking him generously. He merely smiled back. You began to consume the dango, shoving one of them in your mouth along with the tip of the stick, sucking on the first piece with care, and then slowly swallowing it. You did the same thing with the other two pieces. Then when you had finished of the pieces of dango, you began to lick up and down the stick, making sure you got it all. Unknown to you, Itachi was getting a major hard-on from watching you, only have eaten one piece of dango, then stopping when he had noticed how you were eating it. When you had finished licking the stick, you looked up at him, noticing how he had barely eaten any of his dango and that he was staring at you with wide eyes.

"I-Is something wrong, Itachi-san?" You asked, getting nervous because of the way he was staring at you, with a slight tint of some emotion not known to you, but seemed familiar. Itachi shook his head, his hair waving about and around his face, trying to shake away his emotions, but he knew he would need to take care of the little 'tent' in the crotch of his pants at some time, so he quickly finished up the rest of his dango in a rush, but not too fast as to choke, then got up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, wait here and don't go anywhere while I'm gone, ok?" Itachi said, leaving right after he got a responding nod from you to go take care of his little 'problem'. You looked around the room, trying to think of something to do while you wait for him to come back. You thought you heard someone coming and your deer ears and tail popped out of your flesh once again, you getting into a defensive position.

"Whoa now, Yumi, what're you doing? It's just me, Deidara, un." Deidara said when he saw you in that position after entering the base's kitchen. You dropped your defensive position and sat down again, watching him carefully as he grabbed some of the dango Itachi had made from the fridge and sat down next to you. He began to eat his dango slowly until he noticed you were staring at him, and then he smirked.

"Like what you see, hmm?" He asked, shifting so he was facing you. You blushed slightly, going wide-eyed at the absurd question. "Anyways, could you change into Keiko for me, hmmm?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow and leaning out towards you. You furrowed your eyebrows, concerned for what he wanted from Keiko, then proceeded to switch main souls. After you had changed into Keiko, his smirk had grown wider, almost reaching from ear-to-ear as they say.

"Hey Deidara." You said your expression identical to his. He grabbed your chin and pulled you into a breathtaking kiss, smothering your mouth with his own. Itachi walked into the room, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"D-Deidara!? What are you doing?" Itachi asked and exclaimed, in shock and anger at the sight bestowed before him. Deidara let go of your chin as he broke away from the kiss, leaving you panting for air and growling for more. Deidara looked at your disappointment and chuckled a bit at your growling.

"Why, Itachi-san, I was simply keeping Keiko here entertained, what's so bad about that, hmm?" Deidara asked in a very teasing manner, looking over at you as you growled once more, only to realize it was directed at Itachi and you were glaring at him. "See, un? You ruined our little fun, hmm. By the way, Itachi-san, it seems as if Keiko agrees with me, un. No sharingan users touching her anytime soon." Deidara announced, trying to annoy the hell out of Itachi by pulling you closer and licking your cheek, sending shivers down your spine. It seemed to be working, because Itachi was glaring at Deidara and had his hands at his sides balled up into fists.

"I'll show you, Keiko, change into Yumi, now." Itachi growled out in a command, making you flinch and nod quickly. You immediately switched main souls to Yumi, Deidara hissed in annoyance at Itachi's rude behavior.

Itachi smirked, his feet easily sliding across the floor to meet up with you. You pushed yourself away from Deidara's grasp and into Itachi's, letting him hold you and caress your sides, making you groan slightly from the feeling, and in the process making Deidara's eye twitch from the noise erupting from your throat. Itachi quickly turned you around in his arms, smirking at Deidara's slight anger. Itachi kissed you exuberantly and his hands traveled to the hem of your shirt, slipping under it and messaging your sides as he worked his way up, pulling your shirt up as he went. Deidara growled lowly and stormed out the room, his face red from anger.

"We need to go to Pein's office, okay? I think I figured something else out about your condition." Itachi explained to you after he broke the kiss and had fixed your shirt. You simply nodded in understanding and he left, taking you with him by gently taking hold of your hand. Itachi, instead of simply knocking and waiting like he usually does, burst in and strides across the floor and slammed his hands onto Pein's desk, looking like he accomplished taking over the world or something insanely impossible like that. You could just barely make out Pein sitting in the chair behind the desk from what little light you had to work with.

"What is it Itachi?" Pein asked, looking quite annoyed at Itachi's little entrance.

"I think I've found something new, you see, you know how Yumi only remembers me and she also is in love with me? Well, she changed into Keiko and when she saw Deidara she immediately recognized him. I think that each of the souls can only remember the one they love." Itachi explained, all in one breath and he was panting lightly. Pein nodded slightly, turning to me.

"Change into Miyuki-san, now." Pein ordered in a very stern tone of voice, waiting patiently for Yumi to switch main souls. After Yumi had finished changing into Miyuki, Pein lifted an eyebrow and asked in the same tone as before while pointing his finger directly at Itachi, "Do you know this man?"

Miyuki seems confused for a moment, then answered, "No, why? Should I know him?" She looked back and forth between the two men, only knowing Pein. "Pein, why did you call me here?" You asked, staring into Pein's Rinnegan, waiting for him to respond.

"I called you here to test something, it seems Itachi's" Pein gestures to other man in the room, "theory is indeed correct." You nodded, not knowing what he was talking about, but just going with it. "You may now both leave." Pein finished, glancing at Itachi and nodding to him slightly. It seemed there was something between the two you did not know about, and it may have been about you, for all you knew, because Itachi returned the action with a bit more enthusiasm and slight smirk lighting up his features. You both left the room, Itachi's smirk fading and his entire face going emotionless once more, while you were left confused at the silent exchange.

Itachi led you back to your room, mumbling something about how something was going to be a challenge. This made you even more confused and wondering what was going on. Once you had gotten to your room and you went in after departing from Itachi with a simple goodnight. You lay on your bed, finding a good sleeping position, and letting yourself be consumed by your dreams.

You woke up to a very enthused 'Tobi is a good boy!' coming from the hallway just outside your door, followed by a low grumble from who you suspected was Deidara, considering his room was across the hall from yours. You groaned from being woken up very abruptly like so, hopped up out your bed, and walked to your closet, grabbing a short dress that was black and had a gold hem with one sleeve; which pooled around just the base of your arm and a golden sash tied around your waist. You switched main souls to Etsuko, and then changed into the dress. You pulled a pair of high pumps that reached your knees with buckles inter-laced all over the sides of the pair of heavy foot-wear.

"Shut up, un." Was heard from Deidara from the other side of your door as walked towards it, heading out to find something to eat, as you opened the door, something ran into you, making you fall down with shock written all over your face. You blushed when you realized that the person that had run into you had fell on-top of you. You looked down and recognized this person to be Tobi, but only because all of the souls had a meeting and taught each other each of the names of Akatsuki members.

"Um…Tobi-kun, could you please get off me?" You asked shyly, looking down at him. You pushed his shoulders gently, trying to get him off quicker.

"Oh! Why hello Etsuko-san! Deidara-sempai pushed me…so I accidently fell on you! Sorry!" Tobi explained, hopping off you and onto his feet, offering to help you up by holding out his hand. You grabbed onto it and he pulled you up, you stumbling a bit as you got onto your feet. Deidara saw you and looked you over, smirking a bit at what you were wearing.

"How've you been, Etsuko-chan, hmmm?" He asked, playing with a strand of your hair and looking directly into your eyes, still smirking.

Well, that's it for now, I'll update more on the story as soon as I can! ^_^;; R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3: TV and Pancakes

"Buzz off, Deidara." You said, pushing him away and heading towards the base's living room. You took a glance behind you and noticed Deidara's smirk fade and Tobi bouncing along behind you, asking where you were going. You went over to the couch and sat next to Kisame, frowning at what was on the TV, you reached for the remote, and your attempt at changing the channel was stopped by light-blue hand grabbing the remote out of yours.

"Hey! Kisame, give that back!" You shouted at him, trying to get the remote back as he simply held it over the arm of the couch, certainly out of your reach.

"Tobi will help Etsuko-chan!" The hyper good-boy exclaimed, running over to the other side of the couch and easily grabbing the remote from Kisame while he was being distracted from your petty attempts at trying to get the remote. Tobi went back over to you and handed you the remote sitting beside you on the couch. Kisame frowned when he realized the remote had gotten back to you, and you stuck your tongue out childishly at him.

"Thank you, Tobi!" You said, turning back to him and beaming at him.

"Your welcome, Etsuko-chan!" Tobi said, his smile not seen, but heard from the tone in his voice. All three of you flinched when you heard a loud 'boom' from an explosive and Deidara shouting in annoyance, 'I'm NOT going on a mission, hmm!' Then Sasori came into the room, his wooden, flesh-like skin charred from the bomb and a scowl darkening over his face.

"Blondie better get over it soon, because this is HIS jinchuuriki to capture, not mine." Sasori muttered, sitting in a chair near the couch. Deidara walked into the room, grumbling and sitting down in a chair on the other side of the couch from Sasori. Sasori and Deidara scowled at each other for a while, bringing an awkward silence down onto the atmosphere of the room.

Kisame coughed lightly after a bit longer, clearing his throat and also catching a bit of Sasori and Deidara's attention, but they scowled on at each other, waiting for Kisame to say something. "Don't you two have a mission together?" Kisame asked the two, nodding his head towards the exit to the base.

"Right…un." Deidara said, reaching under his cloak to find he didn't have any clay with him. "I have to go get some more clay, be right back, danna, un." Deidara mumbled, waving lazily back at the puppet man.

"Oi, what did you get into an argument about this time Sasori?" Kisame asked Sasori after Deidara left, you listening, just being curious. Sasori glanced at Kisame, a frown gracing over his wooden, fleshy lips.

"Clay." He simply said, turning his head back.

"Clay? What do you mean by that?" Kisame asked, suddenly becoming confused.

"I **mean** that we argued about how much clay he should bring with him, after all, he **is **fighting a jinchuuriki by **himself**." Sasori responded, a scowl forming out of the frown on his face.

"Oh, so Deidara has to go get the one-tail?" You asked, interrupting whatever Kisame was about to say. Sasori simply nodded his response, and at that moment Deidara had returned, buttoning back up his cloak.

"Let's head out Sasori-danna, we need to go get the one-tail before leader gets angry at us both, hmm." Deidara said, heading out the door followed by Sasori.

"Etsuko-chan?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side a bit in curiosity while you look over at him, your attention now directed to him.

"Yes, what is it Tobi?" You asked him.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Tobi asked.

"Uh…No, why?" You asked him back, and then you heard it, your stomach was growling. "Oh, now I see." You said, rubbing the back of your head in slight embarrassment.

"Here, Tobi will make you something to eat." He said, grabbing your hand and bringing you over to the kitchen. "What do you want? Tobi will make you whatever you please." Tobi said, letting you sit down on a chair and then he hopped over to the counter. "Well?"

"Um… I honestly don't know Tobi, whatever you would like to make me is fine with me…I _guess_." You muttered the last part.

"Okay!" Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi will make…" He looked through the cabinets, looking for some kind of ingredient. "Cookies!" Tobi exclaimed once more.

You laughed. "Silly Tobi, cookies aren't for breakfast." You went over to him, snatching the cookie batter package out of his hand. "How about… pancakes! You can eat those for breakfast, and they're sweet!" You smiled brightly at him. He clapped his hands together, and brought out the ingredients for pancakes.

"Good idea, Etsuko-chan, I guess I wasn't thinking straight…" Tobi said, scratching the back of his head after he placed the ingredients on the table. You frowned slightly, 'when is he ever thinking straight…' You thought, and then your smile came back and started to help him make pancakes.

"Wait, Tobi! You don't need to crack that many eggs!" You shouted, grabbing his hand before he could crack another egg to add to the mixing bowl.

"Oh, sorry Etsuko-chan, I guess Tobi must have forgotten!" He said putting the unharmed egg back into the carton and placing the egg carton back into the fridge.

After you two had finished making pancakes, you brought the stack of pancakes piled up on a plate over to the table and Tobi set down some plates and silverware for the two of you. "All ready Etsuko-chan!" He exclaimed in joy when he finished. You smiled and sat down next to him.

You had finished eating and were cleaning Tobi's and your dishes because he had left after he had finished eating to go bug Zetsu, who was keeping watch outside the base. You happily finished cleaning the dishes and put them on the rack to dry. You were startled when you heard a voice behind you speak.

"Morning, Etsuko-chan, what were you doing?" Kakuzu said from behind you. You practically jumped out of your skin when you heard his voice and you turned around quickly.

"Kakuzuuuuu~, you scared me! Don't do that!"You complained, crossing your arms over your chest and pouting childishly. He merely chuckled in amusement. You leaned back against the counter, still pouting. "And for your information, I was cleaning the dishes." You said, sticking your tongue out childishly at him.

"Why were you cleaning the dishes? We have a dish-washer right there," He pointing to a dish-washer, which was right next to the sink and you frowned at yourself, "and secondly," He continued, regaining your attention once more, " you are defiantly **not **the Akatsuki's maid." He finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know…But I obviously **didn't** know that there was a dish-washer." You said, frowning at yourself once more. He chuckled again in amusement.

He smiled, the smile barely registered from behind his mask. "What else happened today while I was asleep?" He asked.

"Well…let's see, I woke up to Tobi and Deidara have a bit of an argument, I went to the living room with Tobi and sat on the couch next to Kisame, and Deidara got angry because he had a mission and almost blew Sasori up, they left for their mission, and Tobi and I made pancakes!" You explained, trying to recall all the events that had happened that morning.

"Deidara blew up part of the base again? Shit! Leader's going to make me pay for the damage again!" Kakuzu shouted, annoyed. He stormed off, leaving you bubbling from laughter. You went to the living room to see that the hyper little good boy was back. You switched souls to Kimiko and bounced over to him, giggling the whole time.

~Madara's POV~

"Hello, Tobi-kun! What were you doing?" Kimiko asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.


End file.
